Aya's New Play
by jeminas
Summary: Oh dear, past events seem to be repeating again! Aya has returned with her new crazy idea of a play and it seems like Kanata, Miyu, and Ruu are all jumbled with the chaos again! [Discontinued. Sorry!]
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call Again

**Shinkus: Hello I'm Shinku, and I'm currently scribbling my second fanfiction. I'm not all that good, and I still need to perfect my writing skills, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa.**

_**Chapter 1**_

The phone rang noisily in the Saionji temple. The temple had everything a regular home should have, a phone, a kitchen, rooms, a clean bathroom, a yard, and plenty of other normal things. And as you should know, a temple should be big. Along with that, there is a paranoid cat (as most would say) and a baby alien living in there along with, a girl named Miyu, and, a boy named Kanata. Who..do not have any blood relationship. So..the original story is too long to explain, so please, read Daa! Daa! Daa! or watch the anime. All right, on with the story.

"Kanata! Pick up the phone! I'm taking a shower!" Miyu shouted loudly as the running water would cover her voice. "Pick it up!"

"...I know!" Kanata said taking the manga book off his face and getting up to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh! Saionji-kun, is Miyu there?" A girl's voice rang through the reciever. "Is she?"

"Oh...Konishi-san, err...Miyu's taking a shower so you'll have to wait."

"I'll call back later then." A smiling Konishi Aya said as she hung up the phone.

"Kanata! Who was it?" Miyu said as she walked out of the bathroom, properly clothed. Her long blonde hair was bundled neatly in a towel, high above her head.

"It was...er..Konishi-san." Kanata said twitching as he looked at the phone. "If she's calling this late, it probably means an idea of a new play. The spring festival is coming up...and we're supposed to do a play..."

"Uh...oh..you don't suppose she'll get Ruu into this mess..." Miyu said blinking as a tiny baby in blue entered the room as it floated into Miyu's hands. Miyu cradled the baby and patted it gently.

"Papa! Mama!" Ruu said as he blowed a bubble.

"Kawaii" Miyu said as she cuddled the baby boy.

Ruu was like any other baby, except he had a paranoid cat as a pet-sitter (Err...this is just a joke. My favorite character is Wanya, so...) called Wanya, and he came from, the planet, Otto in a far, far, far away galaxy. His real parents look quite alike to Miyu and Kanata. So Ruu started to call them "Papa" and Mama". One day on the planet Otto, Wanya and Ruu were taking a walk while they got sucked into a worm hole to earth. They met Miyu and Kanata who were yelling and fighting at the meantime, were shocked by their appearance, and as things went on, they stayed at the temple. That's the end of the small story that happened to Ruu and Wanya. On with the story again.

"..bah...Oh, joy..the phone's ringing again. Must be from Konishi-san...be prepared to be forced to listen to endless hours of plans and useless information. You should get a book to read first." Kanata sighed and walked out of the kitchen (it was where the phone was) to his room planning to read a manga and finish his homework.

Miyu took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she picked up the currently-ringing dreaded phone.

"Hello? Is this Aya-chan?" Miyu's eyes were still closed. _"Be prepared for a long ramble...Be prepared..."_

A long pause came from the phone.

"No...this is Christine calling. Hello Miyu-san, may I speak to Kanata?" Chris' sweet voice rang through the phone. "Or...are you busy doing something else with him that you can't let him answer? Of course..of course you two must be planning to elope and travel around the world for your honeymoon and trying to.." From the phone loud noises from the other side traveled through Miyu's ear. It sounded like Chris was trying to break the tables and then came a voice "Ojo-sama...Look, here's a deer...yosh, yosh."

"Oh! A deer," said Chris sweetly as the sounds of patting came from the other side. "I'm sorry Miyu, now may I speak to him?"

"Oh...of course." Miyu said as she sweatdropped. "Please wait while I call him over to answer the phone. "KANATA!! PHONE!"

"Mph?" Kanata muttered as he picked up a manga book from his head. "What? I thought you were talking to Konishi-san?"

"PHONE YOU IDIOT, PHONE!"

"Oh...WHAT? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME IDIOT FOR?" Kanata said snatching the phone as he stumbled into the room. He had fallen asleep while reading a manga book. As usual.

"Hello? Is it Santa?" Kanata murmured as he rubbed his eyes as Miyu sighed.

"No, this is Hanakomochi Christine. Hello Kanata, I thought I heard you screaming. Oh..the wonder..." Chris started to ramble and Kanata looked plainly at the phone.

"Is there anything you liked to say?" Kanata muttered as he looked at the clock behind him.

"Oh, yes...you see...I've written a fairly nice script about you and me, adapted from the Little Mermaid, and of course, I wish that, it would be used in the spring festival, but you should agree first, since last time I wrote a play I was forced to do it with a white whale, so if Konishi-san disagrees, we can both tell her what we want! Just in case she disagrees." Chris said. Kanata had pressed Speaker Phone since he was tired of holding the receiver and Miyu heard every bit of it.

"Oh, joy..." Miyu said as she sweatdropped again and sighed.

"I'm sorry Hanakomochi-san, but I'm not interested in doing a play, as I was forced to do so all those past years." Kanata said calmly as he continued to look at his manga book while talking to the phone on the counter talbe.

"I'll persuade you later then, of course, I know you'll agree!" Chris hung up the phone suddenly, which surprised Kanata. He expected the girl to run over to the temple while asking him personally and get into trouble again.

"..." Kanata was about to walk out of the kitchen when Miyu stopped him.

"Kanata..."

"What?"

"Your not going to agree will you?"

"Not if necessary."

"Oh..." Kanata walked out of the room as Miyu turned her head to the phone still holding Ruu.

"Ruu-kun..you should go to sleep, it's quite late...WANYA!" Miyu yelled as the cat hobbled into the room.

"Yes Miyu-san?"

"It's time for Ruu to go to sleep, you should know that! It's 8: 45!" Miyu said looking at the clock.

"I'm sorry for the delay, but I managed to get a few connections from Otto!" Wanya said holding Ruu-kun who started to wail.

"Ma..ma! Ma...ma!"

"No..Ruu-chama..you must get to sleep, tomorrow you will be able to see Miyu-san."

"Yes..Ruu-kun." Miyu patted Ruu's head and took off her towel revealing her long blonde hair which should be dried. Touching her soft hair she grabbed a brush from the table and combed her hair. Making it straight she sighed.

"Gaa I've been waiting for the phone to ring so I don't need to come out again...but it's late...I'm going to sleep." Miyu said starting to walk to her room. The phone rang and Miyu jumped.

"Oh, so now it rings." Miyu grabbed the phone and said, "Is this Aya-chan?"

"Miyu!! Miyu!" Aya's overly excited voice made Miyu jump again. "The spring festival is coming up, yes?"

"Yeah..." Miyu said afraid what was going to happen.

"Yes, so...our class is holding a play, so I'm telling you what's going to happen, so I need some suggestions, and I can't get this out of my mind, so I was thinking that should we do an adaption of a fairy tale, a random story, or just a tweak of a story changing some aspects or creating an original story. We can probably get some people to write scripts and then infuse it together, or maybe just chose one and vote. Or maybe..." Aya rambled on and on for around three hours. Miyu took Kanata's suggestion and was currently reading a thick romance novel. After Aya said, "What do you think Miyu?" she had finished the novel and she said,"Oh, there all great Aya, um..."

"I'll go to your house this instant, we need to decide on something!"

"WHAT?!" Miyu said dropping the reciever, but the phone had hung up. "Kanata! Check if Wanya's properly hidden!"

"What..." Kanata said glowering at Miyu. "Do you want?"

"Aya..Aya is coming ove-

"MIYU-CHAN!" Aya shouted as she opened the window.

"Gaa!" Kanata said running out the kitchen to Ruu's room. Opening the slide door he saw Wanya sleeping next to Ruu's UFO. "Wanya!"Kanata whispered loudly.

"Kanata-san? It's not morning yet, is it?" Wanya murmured.

"No...Miyu's friend came over..and err.."

"Saionji-kun! Would you.." Aya stopped in mid-sentence as she was running ove rto him and as she slid on the clean wooden floor, he socks squeaking, she blinked at Wanya who was about to stand up. Wanya froze as a sleeping Ruu was currently turning his head in the pink UFO.

"...Ah.." Miyu froze as she was following Aya her mouth showed that she was about to stop her friend before something happened and she and Kanata glanced at eachother, their eyes saying plainly, "You cover it up", "No, you!".

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: It's More Serious Than That

**Shinkus: The second chapter is here! Please enjoy! -**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Aya blinked uncertainly. She seemed to not know whether she was seeing a ghost or a fat whiskered cat in a bow tie with a gawky expression standing up. Suddenly she grinned.

"Miyu-chan! He will be perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Aya declared as she walked closer to Wanya who's eyes were round and the shape were like those fifty cent gumballs you could buy at those stores.

Miyu and Kanata relaxed and tensed up as Aya started pinching Wanya around and pulling at his whiskers.

"A-aya….he's a sacred sacrifice to the gods and err…we can't kill him or force him to act. Since, er, this is a temple, so there's this ritual that we find fat cats and then we paint them and stick bow ties on them to give to the gods. He's supposed to be er…pure! So by pure, it means that the cat, basically has to do nothing but sleep and sometimes stand up. After a day or two he gets sacrificed! Once every fifteen years. Kanata explained the tradition to me, right, Kanata?" Miyu made shifty eyes towards the brown-haired boy who gave her an annoyed expression his face saying, "A sacrifice? Pfft."

"R-right!" Kanata said nodding, "Basically, the Bhudda likes cats, and fat ones too, so really, we just decorate them every fifteen years. There once was a cat that was fifteen years old and he was fat. He killed this evil object and the Buddha was happy and decided to make him a sacrifice! So once every fifteen years we find a fat cat and we give them to the Buddha!" Kanata gave a nervous laugh.

"That's…a wonderful story! I will make it as a story then! But with extra things, such as some kind of kind goes on this adventure with the cat later, and much more! I must write the script immediately! Thank you Miyu!" Aya fled out the open window and Kanata and Miyu stood there, not moving.

"…….." Kanata blinked as he looked at Miyu.

"Kanata….what….Wanya?" Miyu walked over to Wanya who seemed to be insulted.

"Pet-sitters are not fat! They are supposed to look this way! To entertain children!"

"I'm sorry Wanya.." Miyu crooned in his ear and patted his ears, "We had to find an excuse, and this was the first one that popped in my head."

"You must have thought he was originally fat then before you could make an excuse like that." Kanata said admittedly.

"KANATA!" Miyu glared daggers at him. This was not making it any better.

"Miyu-san, Kanata-san, go to sleep. I must tend to Ruu-chama," and Wanya whisked them out of the door and slid it shut behind them.

"KANATA! What did you do that for!" Miyu said as they were out of earshot from the cat. They were in the front porch on the side of the temple and Miyu was very pissed.

"Stating the truth of course, what do you expect?" Kanata said glowering, "You came up with the excuse and I followed! And I can't say anything?"

"There are times when you should shut up and mind your own business! Can't you see Wanya is down?" Miyu said her voice raising slightly.

"It's not my fault you think he's fat!" Kanata yelled at her.

"KANATA! SHUT UP!" Miyu shouted her face tense and looked like she was about to kill.

They continued to bicker until Miyu slapped him lightly in the face and turned on her heel towards her room.

Rubbing his cheek slightly he glowered at the girl and stomped off to his own isolation in his room. He suddenly remembered that he had not finished his homework, he groaned as he sprinted across the hall towards his room.

The next day was sunny and bright, but a tense atmosphere covered the kitchen. Wanya silently made a dumpy breakfast. The rice was hard, and the eggs were sweet, the dishes either had no taste, or were overly spicy, sweet, bitter, sour, or salty. Ruu only drank milk, so fortunately he didn't start wailing.

Miyu had her back on Kanata while he had his back on her. Looking for their socks and backpacks wasn't a very nice thing either. They kept on meeting each others eyes that they started yelling after they found everything they needed. That didn't help at all.

"KANATA! What are you doing! Stop blocking my way!" Miyu screamed as her face was glowing a fiery color.

"WHAT? Aren't you the one who's blocking _my_ way?" Kanata roared his face was a bright red screwed up color, he shoved her hard and she flew five feet and skidded on the wooden floor.

"KANATA! I…I HATE YOU!" Miyu shouted after him as Kanata ran out the hall shouting the same words after she did.

"I HATE YOU TOO, AND NO LESS!"

Kanata stomped out of the door and Miyu ran after him. Wanya blinked and ignored the shouting and led Ruu towards his room. Ruu was wailing and he had no idea what was happening except that his "so-called" parents were shouting and screaming with his mother close to tears.

Miyu sprinted after Kanata and her eyes were filled with tears. She was mean of course, but Kanata had _shoved _ her on the floor on purpose. She had slapped him, but that was because he was being truly idiotic, and it was light, she hadn't even used all her might. She couldn't believe he would be so cruel.

After being lectured of being late to class, she saw Kanata in his seat concentrating like the rest of the class. She sat down as Aya and Nanami were folding pieces of paper. They passed the notes and she opened Nanami's first. She wasn't very pleased looking at Aya, as she was partly the cause of the problem, although Miyu knew it had nothing to do with her friend, it didn't stop her bad mood.

"_**-M**_

_**Are you okay? Saionji-kun came in without you, and he was out of breath for some reason, and you weren't with him. The bell still had ten minutes, and usually if you weren't with him you'd come in a second or two. His face was also an angry red color, and when Christine or Santa talked to him he just grunted. It was hilarious at first, but I have no idea why he was like that. Mind to tell me? **_

_**-N"**_

Miyu sighed and looked at Nanami-chan's rough script, she ripped a piece of notebook paper and scribbled in her neat slanted writing,

"_Nanami-chan, we just had a rough fight, it'll be fine…I hope."_

Miyu opened Aya's note slowly.

"_**Miyu-chaaan!!!! I finished half of the script after staying up all night! I'll be able to finish it and edit it today and present it to the class tomorrowwww!!! I can't wait!**____**The idea was perfect! Thank yooouuu! And saionji too! But he seemed odd today! But anyways! It's perfect!**_

_**Aya-channn"**_

Aya was excited, there was no doubt in that. She had accidentally ripped part of the paper after scribbling so fast. Miyu sighed.

"_That's wonderful Aya-chan, keep up the good work" _ Miyu ripped another corner of her notebook paper. She folded them neatly until the teacher came over holding a long ruler.

Slapping her desk loudly she looked up. Kanata was still ignoring her although half of the classes gazes were on her.

"Kozuki-san, do you have a reason for folding paper in my classroom and not paying attention to my classes?" the science teacher said his voice deadly and angry.

"I'm sorry," Miyu said apologetically as the teacher snapped the papers out of her hands. Looking at it, the teacher was disappointed, it was nothing interesting to read out. He threw it away while continuing his classes.

Miyu looked feverish after the slap. She didn't feel good after waking up that morning and her head had ached. After the shouting and Kanata pushed her onto the floor, she didn't feel any better. In fact to say anything, she felt worse, probably about to die.

Suddenly the gazes of an apologetic Aya and Nanami still on her, she fell to the ground, her body limp. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and her dress trailed onto the floor as her friends shouted in horror.

They ran towards Miyu and shook her, "Miyu-chan! Miyu! Wake up!" they cried, their faces pale, but Miyu's was even worse. It was as though someone puffed her face with my mother's powder and then added a dark color of blush around her face. Her face was pale, but sweaty and a spots of red appeared everywhere.

The teacher looked up and walked over. "What has happened?" He looked unconcerned.

"She suddenly fell to the ground! She needs to go the nurses!" they shouted in despair.

"Very well then, Saionji-san, as you are her cousin, carry her over."

Kanata had already rushed over before the teacher even said anything. He picked her up and ran through the open door and Christine was glaring at them and she picked up a couple of desks and threw them across the floor.

"Miyu!" Kanata said as he touched her forehead. "Oh god…damn it! Where were the nurses office again?"

After a minute of running around he gave up and found an empty classroom. There were a couple of desks and a long table. It seemed like the students were out for P.E. or something. First period still had forty more minutes, so it should be fine.

Miyu was panting heavily and she coughed.

Looking for something to wipe her face with he found a weird looking handkerchief and dabbed at her cheeks.

"K-kanata, you idiot…how can you get lost finding the n-" Miyu wheezed as her cheeks turned a brighter red when she opened her eyes.

"Don't say anything," he muttered as he found a water bottle in a cupboard. Pouring a few drops of water on the handkerchief he dabbed at her face again as he brushed a strand of long blond hair away from her forehead.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you….." Miyu whispered as she closed her eyes again and fell asleep snoring heavily.

"I.." There was no point in apologizing if she wasn't awake. Kanata sighed and picked her up again. She was awfully heavy. God.

Running around he finally found a small crooked nameplate stuck on the wall saying, "NURSE OFWICE". Kanata blinked at the spelling and knocked. Nobody answered. He turned the doorknob and set the corpse, no, Miyu onto one of the beds.

Miyu snuggled into the pillow as Kanata, red faced from the running grabbed the sheets and covered her. Her face was red, but she looked a bit better now.

Touching her cheeks, Kanata whispered, "I apologize for shoving you…" He closed the curtains and he sighed. He bent down and looked at her puffy face.

Suddenly Miyu woke up. Her lips met his and he pulled away.

Miyu had not noticed anything, "Did you just say something?" Her face was red, but she seemed, better? "And why in the heck are you blushing?"

"Nothing…" Kanata said dully as she walked away, "seeing as your better, wipe yourself with some water and a towel. I'm returning to class."

Miyu sighed but she smiled and touched her cheeks with a small hand. She was happy he apologized, but she hoped Wanya would be happy afterwards. Apparently she did not notice that something more serious than that had just happened.

_Chapter three'll be up in a day or two!!! Thank you for reading! -_


End file.
